


Your Wallet

by Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff-ish but not really, Flustered Tenko, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie/pseuds/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie
Summary: A stray cat steals Celeste's wallet, and Tenko retrieves it for her.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 4





	Your Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> I used a randomizer to pick the ship

Celestia Ludenberg was walking down a city street, a light, arrogant smirk on her face, allowing the light breeze to twirl her hair around. She was doing well, holding her head up high, until suddenly a stray cat ran past her, snatching her wallet out of her hand in the process, she quickly turned around in an attempt to chase it, but her high heeled shoes weren’t helping, so as a last resort, she yelled.

“Somebody, help! That cat took my wallet!” She pointed at the cat, who was at this point a good distance away. Suddenly a lady emerged from the crowd and began chasing the cat. She had long black hair, put into two pigtails. She was wearing pastel colors, and had numerous accessories. She was surprisingly quick, she caught up to the cat in a matter of seconds, and successfully retrieved the stolen wallet.

Once the wallet was safely in her hands, she made her way through the crowd, who at this point had all of their eyes on her. She felt slightly awkward, but eventually she reached Celeste.

“Erm- this is yours.” She handed over the wallet, which Celeste gladly accepted.

“Why thank you. Who might you be?” Celeste asked, looking at the young woman.

“Oh, me? I’m Tenko Chabashira!” Tenko got a good look at Celeste for the first time, and boy did she get flustered. Her face immediately turned a bright shade of red. “H- how about you?” Celeste giggled.

“My name is Celestia Ludenberg, you may call me Celeste.” She grabbed one of Tenko’s hands, “Thank you so very much for retrieving my wallet, I believe you may be a C-rank!”

“Wh- is that good or bad?” Tenko panicked, and started blushing even harder. Celeste held back a laugh.

“It is good, I suppose.” Celeste sighed happily. “So, Miss Tenko, how would you feel about getting coffee sometime?”

“That would be nice!” Tenko said a bit too loudly.

“Lovely!” Celeste responded, she reached into her wallet and pulled out a small piece of paper, she then slipped it into Tenko’s hands. “Here is my number, I assume I will be seeing you later, goodbye, Tenko!” Celeste let go of Tenko’s hands, and proceeded to turn and walk away. Leaving a stunned Tenko, so completely in shock that a cute girl had actually talked to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked it!


End file.
